


Golden Boy

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cumm eating, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Prison Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed fantasizes about Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write evil, kinky Ed but lacked inspiraton, so I asked [nhpw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw) for a little help and... this happened.

So, the golden boy is back. And the old man is drooling all over himself. It really is pathetic, dad.

***

I never thought he'd had the nerve to occupy his father's office. But there he is, ruling ENCOM with brand new projects and a tie.

So, he actually has a tie.

It would look better around his wrists. Or stuffed in his mouth as he chokes red. Or around his neck, tight with knots. I've read in many books men subjected to death by hanging get hard and even cumm during the process. _Angel lust_ , they call it.

I'd love to try that with Sam Flynn. Not to kill him, of course. Just to asphyxiate him a little.

A little.

***

There must be at least twenty women and over forty men in the eleventh floor at ENCOM who jerk off in the restrooms thinking about that sweet, pert ass. Alan and I are the exception. We do it in our offices.

It has become a routine now, for Sam and for me. Everyday at 11:00 am he has a couple of twinkies and a coffee in his office. And I watch him. If he knew me he'd know there is no computer I can't hack. And no webcam I can't control. But he doesn't, and so he dips the cream filled twinkies in his coffee while reading the news online.

And you know, dad, that mouth was made for sucking.

If I had him for a weekend all to myself I'd take him to the old cabin in the woods, remember? And I'd have him on a cumm diet until Monday. Mine. His. Alan's.

Now, that would be fun. I'm sure that old goody-two-shoes would turn into an insatiable monster if he had his beloved golden boy bound and naked at his feet. Kneeling. Begging. I'd dissolve a full bottle of viagra into his bourbon so that he could drench Sammy's face in cumm over and over again.

The image is so hot I cumm, spraying thickly on the paper tissue I had at the ready.

I like this brand of tissues. Gotta buy more for tomorrow.

***

Nobody knows where he was, or what made him change. You say there was something weird going on at Flynn's old arcade, but I don't buy it.

I think he was in jail.

Nothing serious, maybe only a couple of months for carrying a little too much marihuana. He could easily pay the fine, but with his record, he sure couldn't avoid the jail time.

Anyway, I'll keep my eyes and ears open.

***

Sam Flynn in an orange prison uniform has become my shower jerk off fantasy.

How long until the inmates ate him alive? One, two hours? He'd be the cell block bitch in no time- a sweet, rich kid like him, dry fucked by cellmates and officers alike.

I'm sure by the end of his first week he'd be so stretched he could take a nightstick without so much as whimpering. Or a baseball bat. I have one at home, from when I played with the high school team. You bought it for me, remember?

The image of Sammy's red, puffy hole taking my high school baseball bat with just a bit of spit is enough to make me cumm again.

Oh, dad. I think I am in love.


End file.
